fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Germanium II
|quotes = "Lost for words? I expected nothing less from a lowlife like you." |image1 = Germanium_II_Infobox.png |gender = Male |species = Second Generation Godzilla/Gezora Hybrid |eye_colour = Yellow |date_of_birth = 2016 |place_of_birth = Earth (Universe 1996) |aliases = Germanium 2, Germanium, Germanium The Second |friends = WeegeeZilla/Koopa Generikko Godzilla Man Indominus Ghidorah |enemies = Keratos |designs = NiGoGerumaniumu |universe = Universe 1996 (Periodic Genesis continuity) |roar= TBA}} Germanium II is a second generation hybrid Kaiju, and the 'son' of the original Germanium. Germanium II is the result of a single piece of Germanium becoming 'mutated' by the environment it regenerated in after Germanium was murdered in cold blood by Keratos. Appearance Germanium II looks similar to his predecessor, but has darker skin and black tentacles instead of the greyish blue ones Germanium has. His claws and teeth are light blue, and his eyes are bright yellow. He also has four light blue tusks, two on each side of his head. History Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Germanium II appeared after Keratos had successfully downed WeegeeZilla and eviscerated the heroic scientist's abdomen gem. Witnessing this horrendous act, Germanium II immediately challenged Keratos to a fight, and held up rather well, being able to hold Keratos off by carrying out 'Spiritual Infusion' with the spirit of his predecessor. Eventually, Keratos brutally wounded Germanium II with his scalpel beam. Germanium II attempted to use his tentacles to block the beam, but the absorbed energy made them rupture instead. Fortunately, the fight had been a distraction, allowing WeegeeZilla's abdomen gem to gain the energy it needed, and the fight was about to take a sudden turn Keratos could have never anticipated... Council of Creators One Year Arc Germanium II first appeared in Episode 38, where he was busy fighting Keratos in Universe 1996's Periodic Genesis continuity. As part of The Creators' plan to rid Universe 1 from Lucifer's control, he was recruited into the growing rebellion. As part of the plan outlined by Koopa, Germanium II was to team up with Generikko, Godzilla Man and Indominus Ghidorah to fight Magorin. Together (albeit without I-Ghidorah's help), Germanium II, Generikko and Godzilla Man very quickly defeated Magorin, then the four heroes arrived at Lucifer's tower to join the rest of the rebellion, having been teleported there by Godzilla Man. In the final battle against Lucifer, Germanium II assisted, using his Spiritual Infusion ability to increase the power of his standard Atomic Breath. After Lucifer was defeated, Germanium II and everyone else returned to the bar to celebrate, before the kaiju went off to their respective universes. With his memories of the battle wiped by Terry's visor, Germanium II left the bar through a portal to the Periodic Genesis continuity, where he resumed his fight against Keratos. Abilities * Atomic Breath: Germanium II can fire a more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic breath, coloured purple. * Tentacles: Germanium II can use his prehensile tentacles in combat as melee weapons, slapping and striking opponents with them. * Spiritual Infusion: Germanium II can merge the spirit of Germanium with his attacks or himself to make himself stronger for short amounts of time. * Regeneration: Germanium II can quickly regenerate damaged parts of his body. However, these regenerated parts take some time to reach their full strength. Weaknesses * Germanium II's tentacles, while powerful weapons, are not suited for blocking energy beams. Trivia * Germanium II's design originally came from a redesign of the original Germanium. I liked the design enough that I ended up making it into a character all of its own, and Germanium II was born! Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:PGKs